The invention relates to lubricating compositions having improved load-bearing properties.
It is known to add compounds to lubricants in order to improve the load-bearing properties e.g. extreme pressure and/or anti-wear properties thereof. A commercially successful class of such compounds is the zinc dialkyldithiophosphates. The applicants have now discovered a class of compounds which is superior to the zinc dialkyldithiophosphates for this purpose.